Amourshipping: Ash and Serena
by Eplision
Summary: This is an amourshipping story.
1. chapter 1

**_Hey trainers! So... this is my first fanfic... so i decided to waste my life writing this :3. Its about Amourshipping, and yes, I know, "Amourshipping is dead!" But still i support it so... xD! Here goes..._**

 ** _I do not own pokemon._**

Chapter one:

"Pikachu! Wrap this up with a thunderbolt!" The little electric mouse nodded quickly, and sent an electric streak coursing through the sky, lighting up the Kalos champion Diantha's Gardevior. After a few seconds, the yellow lightning stopped, Leaving Diantha's Gardevior electrified with bits of smoke flowing up. Then it fell to the ground, unconscious. "Gardevior is unable to battle, which means Ash of Pallet town wins, and is the new champion of Kalos!"

The audience cheered at their new champion, some still shocked from the heat of that battle. From across the Pokémon stadium, Diantha helped her gardevior up, and she and ash shared a smile. She came up to Ash, and held out her hand. In her palm was the Kalos champion ribbon, the proof of becoming the champion. "Here you go Ash, you deserve it. You and your pokemon share a great connection, and will become even stronger." Ash graciously accepted the ribbon. "Thank you Diantha, that was a great battle." She grinned, then turned her back, and slowly walked to her side of the stadium, where she disappeared into the dark hallway.

Pikachu quickly hopped onto into his trainers shoulder, where they smiled at each other. "Pikachu! We did it! Im finally the Kalos champion! Just a few more steps until I can become a Pokémon master! "Pika Pika!"

Alright Pikachu, we have to train even more now. We are at the top after all! But for now, lets go meet the others and go register in the hall of fame." Pikachu nodded in agreement, and they ran out of the stadium.

"Ash! You battled awesomely!" Ash and pikachu turned towards the sound of the voice, where he was surrounded by his friends Clement and his sister Bonnie. All of them were there, except for the one that he secretly liked, a girl named Serena. As far as Ash knew, 2 weeks Serena went back to her home in Vaniville town to train for the upcoming Pokémon showcase. Ash wondered is he could somehow go there to see her...

"Ash! wake up!" "Huh?" He thought. He looked down to see Bonnie looking up at him, frowning. Ash sniffled a laugh. "Sorry Bonnie, I guess i started daydreaming a little..." Bonnie saw his face and smirked. "About what, huh?" Then she leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "or rather, about who?" Ash panicked. " _Does she know?"_ He thought to himself. He was just about to think up some pathetic story when Bonnie looked around and saw everyone staring at them and laughing.

"Never mind that, lets go register you into the Kalos hall of fame!" " _Whew_ " he thought " _That was a close one_ " The group of friends then set out to find the hall of fame.

"Well now that we got that over with, hit the Pokémon center and take a break." "Right" everyone nodded.

"D _um dum dum de dum_!" "Heres your Pokémon back Ash! Congratulations on becoming champion!" " Thanks Nurse Joy!" Ash said, rubbing his hair.

"Hey Ash, come over here!" He looked over and saw Clement and Bonnie waving him over at the opposite end of the Pokémon center. "Whats up?" "Its Serena!" Ash's heart skipped a beat. He hadn't talked to Serena ever since she left. "Hi Ash! You're the new Kalos champion!" "Yep!" He replied. "Hows your preparation for the next Pokémon showcase?" "Its going great! We still need to keep practicing though." "Pancham cham!" Serena's partner Pancham appeared from the bottom of the screen. "Hi Pancham, how are you?" "Pancham!" Serena smiled. "Guys, would you like to see my dress for the performance?" Everyone got excited. "Of course we do!" Bonnie replied. "Ok, I'll be right back.

A few moments later Serena came back wearing a beautiful pink gown. She twirled around. "How does it look on me?" _"Woah, she looks amazing"_ , Ash thought. "It looks great!" Serena blushed. "Thanks so much Ash!" _"Oh man, I wish I can visit her right now!"_ Ash thought, but was interrupted by Bonnie. "Hey Serena, Can we go visit you tomorrow?!"

Clement was shocked. "Bonnie! Thats so impolite!" Serena giggled. "No, Its fine! I would love to have all of you over!" Bonnie looked delighted. "Yay! We can go to Serena's house!" "Great!" Serena continued. "I'll see you then!" The screen shut down. " _Yes! I get to see Serena again!"_ Looking down, he saw Bonnie smirk. " _So she does know..."_ Clement turned to them. "Well then, lets get some rest before out flight tomorrow. The trio agreed, until they heard a strange growling noise. Ash looked down onto his stomach. "Well first lets get some dinner, Im hungry." The three of them then shared a laugh.

 _ **So... how was it? Chapter 2 will be up soon! (If you like it, of course). Please leave a comment, suggestions are very much appreciated! Until then, trainers!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey trainers! Done with chapter 2, hope you enjoy!**

 **I do not own Pokémon.**

Chapter 2:

"We will be landing in Vaniville town shortly. We hope you enjoyed your flight! Thank you for flying Latias airlines. * **Beep** * "Alright Ash, Bonnie, lets go see Serena!" Bonnie jumped in excitement. "Yay! Yippee!"

The three of them all stood on the front porch of Serena's house. " _Im going to see Serena again! Should i tell her how i feel about her? Does she feel the same way about me? Maybe if..."_ Ash shook the thought out of his head. "Are you ready guys?" Clement and bonnie grinned. "Yes!"

He walked up to the door and started knocking. A few moments later the door popped open! "Ash! Clement! Bonnie!" " _Here she is... I need to not make a fool of myself.."_ "Hi Serena! We're finally here! Serena had a big smile on her face "Please, come in!" They all went in the house and started looking around. Clement was marveled. "Wow! You have such a nice house, Serena!" "Thanks! And Ash, We prepared a surprise for you! Follow me to the kitchen."

Inside Serena's kitchen was a table, completely full of platters of food. Her mom, Grace, was standing at the stove, cooking something in a pot. "Hi Mrs. Yvonne! Grace cocked her head back. "Hi Ash, Clement, and Bonnie! Welcome! Serena had an idea of cooking up a celebratory feast in congratulations of your win! Please make yourself right at home."

Ash looked at all the food set on the dining table in amazement. "Thank you so much, Serena!" Serena blushed. "N-No problem! Anything for you, Ash!" " _Does she really like me back? I don't know yet.., I've got to find out!_

 _ **6:00 PM**_

 _"_ Alright, lets eat!" Serena gestured to a clutter of bowls filled with Pokémon food on the ground. "I also made food for our Pokémon so everyone can eat!"

Ash took out all the pokéballs from his belt. "Talonflame, Greninja, Hawlucha, Noivern, Come on out! You too Pikachu! Everyone else sent out their Pokémon, who gathered around their bowls and started enjoying their meals.

The gang then picked up their plates and utensils and picked out foods and stuffed them in their mouth, but instead of inhaling the food as he normally does, he slowly and carefully ate. He's at his crushes house, after all.

Bonnies eyes were shining. "Wow! This is so yummy! Right Dedenne?" Dedenne looked up with loads of Pokémon food stuffed in its mouth. "De ne na!"

"Alright! Time for desert! I made pokepuffs for everyone!" They all got excited, as everyone knew that Serena made the best pokepuffs. She opened the basket she put them in, which turned out to be empty except for a few crumbs. "What?! Theres nothing in here!" All eyes turned to Clements Chespin, who had a stomach as big as a Snorlax. Serena's panchem angrily dashed up to it. "Pan! Pan Cham!" Chespin looked up "Ches-Pin! Ches!" The two started fighting furiously.

Clement was horrified. Chespin! Panchem! Stop fighting! Chespin, apologize immediately!" Chespin rubbed the back of his head apologetically. "Che-spin..."

Serena stared at the crumbs. " _Oh no, now what am I going to do... I even made one especially for Ash..."_ Her thoughts were interrupted when Ash walked over to her. "Its okay, Serena. I'll help you make more!" Serena blushed "y-you will?" Ash looked at Bonnie for support, but only got a wink back. "Of course I will! Its the least I could do after all!" Serena forced herself a determined smile. "Okay! Follow me to the kitchen!"

At the corner of the dining room, Grace was sitting in a chair, chucking at the sight of Ash helping her daughter out with making pokepuffs. " _Ahhhhh, Its pretty obvious that they like each other."_ She thought, smiling. " _They would make a perfect couple."_

 **9:37 PM**

Clement looked at his watch. "We should probably head to bed, we have a early wake tomorrow, as always. "Serena nodded. "We have one guest room for two people-" Bonnie busted it "Okay, My brother and I will sleep in the guest room then!" She said, winking at Ash and Serena.

"Of course! That means Ash and I will sleep in my ro..." Serena panicked, trembling at the thought of sleeping in the same room with her crush. " _Am I supposed to be happy that im sleeping with Ash or nervous that im sleeping with him?"_ She drifted into thought, and Ash noticed. "Serena? Are you okay? What happened?" Serena laughed nervously. "N-Nothing! Ash, follow me to my room, Goodnight guys!" She exclaimed, turning around and speedwalking off. Ash shrugged and started following her.

"So Ash, I only have one bed so... I can sleep on the floor." Ash shook head. No, its your room, so i will sleep on the floor." "But Ash, you're guest..." Ash then thought of something. "Then our only option is for both of us to sleep on the bed. Serena's eyes widened. " _Why did I just say that!"_ Ash wanted to slap himself. But much to Ash's surprise, Serena nodded. "Okay, fine."

The two of them both changed into their pajamas and got into bed. Both of them were extremely nervous about sleeping next to their crush, but there was no turning back now. Serena plopped her head on Ash's chest, as she resist the urge. Ash Didn't mind, but as Serena was falling asleep, she could feel Ash's heart rate thumping faster. " _Goodnight Ash,"_ She thought. _"I love you."_

 **So... how was it! Please leave suggestions in the comments, they are much appreciated. I will try to finish the third chapter as fast as I can. Bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So guys, Welcome to chapter 3! I have decided in total there will be about 10+ chapters, so please drop a follow on this so you can stay posted. Enjoy this chapter!**

 **I do not own pokemon.**

 **Chapter 3:**

Serena woke up to the blinding bright sunlight shining from outside of the window. Blinking and stretching her arms, she sat up and saw Ash's still sleeping, with a peaceful expression on his face.

Serena blushed hard. " _Agh! What did I just agree to last night!? I actually got to sleep with someone I want to stay with forever... well anyways, since we have training to do, I better wake him up."_

Serena got out of bed and changed into her casual clothes. Tiptoeing to Ash, she carefully whispered into his ear. " _Ash... Wake up, we have training to do..."_ Ash's sleepy eyes suddenly fluttered open.

"Uhhhh... good morning Serena..." Ash said, still half asleep. Serena smiled "Good morning, lets head downstairs and get some breakfast."

Ash jolted up at the sound of food. Then, realizing what he proposed last night, he tried to keep a cool expression on his face. "Y-yeah, Im hungry!" " _I just slept next to Serena! Why did she agree to that?! I need to find a good time to confess..."_

Serena disappeared into the hall. Ash slowly got out of bed, changed into his signature blue collared t-shirt and gray jeans, and shuffled downstairs.

As everyone ate around the table, Ash was still contemplating what happened last night, why he proposed such an idiotic idea, and if he snored when suddenly he snapped out of the thought when Grace suddenly called his name.

"Ash, It was so nice for you to help my daughter yesterday night-" Clement suddenly jumped in, with a shine in his glasses. "Those Poképuffs were delicious!" Grace smiled "Anyways, you guys were great helping each other out, you would be a perfect coup-"

Both Ash and Serena turned bright red. "WE-WE DON'T LIKE EACH OTHER!" everybody laughed at the obviousness of their actual affection for one another.

Still red, Ash stood up and excused himself from the table. "L-lets go training now." He said, Running out of the door.

 **So.. hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry that it was a bit short this time, I was kinda busy the past days. Please leave a review, as suggestions are much appreciated. See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry for the late upload again, kinda busy with work and fam stuff so... lol sorry. Enjoy this chapter.**

 **I do not own Pokémon.**

"Alright Greninja, use Water shuriken!" Ash Greninja nodded and sent a barrage of sharp bits of water at Clements renowned Luxray.

Clement quickly analyzed the aqua blue shurikens flying at Luxray. "Luxray, aim at the water shurikens and use swift. Luxray roared, shooting yellow stars from the end of his tail, which then collided with Greninjas water and created a loud explosion, sending dust flying everywhere.

Ash saw saw this as a chance to attack. "Greninja! Jump above the dust and use aerial ace!

Luxray looked up, just to see a pair of webbed feet that smacked him in the head, barreling him to the back of the arena.

Clement smiled. "That was very clever, Ash, but see if you can handle this! Luxray, use wild charge!"

Ash grinned at the challenge when Clements luxray charged at Greninja, glowing from effects of electricity.

Greninja's eyes widened as it took a direct hit from Luxray's wild charge. "Greninja! Are you okay?" Ash yelled, concerned about his Pokemon partner. Greninja stumbled up. "Ja!" Ash put on a determined smile, as he knew what was coming next.

"Greninja! Let our hearts become one! Stronger and stronger..." Ash and greninjas moves became synchronized, turning Greninja into the infamous Ash-greninja, shrouded in water.

"Greninja, Use charge towards Luxray and use double team!" Ash-Greninja unveiled himself, all the water surrounding him vaporizing. Running towards Luxray, Ash-Greninja's body split into multiple different clones of itself, creating a double team. Its speed and power increased dramatically from the transformation.

Clement gritted his teeth, as he knew how strong Ash-Greninja was.

Luxray, use thunder fang! Panicking, Luxray opened up his jaws and tried to bite Greninja, but it was evaded, and once again, caused a big explosion of dust.

"Now Greninja, use water shuriken!" Greninja pulled out the giant water shuriken from its back and threw it forcefully at the smoke with a loud "Ja!" Once the cloud of dust cleared up, Luxray was lying on the ground, fainted.

From the middle of the arena, Bonnie waived a yellow flag. "Luxray is unable to battle! Yay Ash-Greninja!" Clement chucked at how entertained his sister was from their battle. " Luxray, return! Well, I probably could never beat the Kalos champion. They both shook hands. "Good job, Clement! Your Luxray is really strong, thats for sure."

Serena suddenly walked towards the two. "Nice job, Ash! That was a great battle"

Ash snickered. "Thanks, Serena." Clement cleared his throat. "Im going to work on Clembot 2.0 now, see you guys later" The two then watched Clement walk off.

"So Ash, will you help me with my Pokémon showcase performance?" Ash shrugged. "Sure" Serena secretly rejoiced. "Great!" " _I better not mess this up, I'm preforming this for Ash!"_

"Alright." Serena looked at Ash, who in return smiled in encouragement. She took a deep breath in and out. "Okay... Braixen, use flamethrower!" Serena's Braixen nodded, and with a quick twist of her branch, it sent a beam of fire spiraling towards the sky.

"Now, Sylveon, use swift! Pancham, use stone edge!" Serena's sylveon sent a cluster of stars up which collided with the rings of fire and created a beautiful explosion whilst pancham erected a dozed jagged rocks the size of trucks up, which created a massive light show.

In the midst of all this, Serena, braixen, and sylveon were on the ground, twirling around and dancing, while pancham was jumping around the rocks.

On the outside, Ash and Pikachu oohed and ahhed at the spectacular proformance. Ash turned to Pikachu. "Serena did really train hard for this, didn't she" Pikachu clapped his hands, with his beloved bottle of ketchup at his side. "Pik-A!"

Everything went to plan, until pancham stumbled, as a shard of ember from sylveon's swift and braixen's flamethrower exploded beneath panchams feel, knocking into sylveon who knocked into Serena. The three of them stumbled down.

Ash ran towards Serena, who had suffered a blow to the head, and is now unconscious. "Serena!" Kneeling down to her side, he looked down at pikachu. "Pikachu! We have to get them back into the house right away!" Ash them grabbed braixen, sylveon, and pancham's pokéballs and made them return.

An hour later, Serena woke up. Looking to the side,she saw Ash who was at the side of her bed, wetting a washcloth in a bucket. Blushing, she tried to sit up, but if felt as if the world had turned upside down.

Ash noticed that she was awake. "Serena! You have to rest!" Laying back down, Ash set the wet washcloth on Serena's head. It felt cool and soothing on her head, especially combined with Ash's presence.

"W-what happened?" Ash started soaking another washcloth to prepare. "You stumbled in the middle of the performance and got knocked out."

Serena held her head low in shame. She felt like crying. "I-it always happens at that part! We can never get it right!" Serena had tears flooding out. "At this rate, I can never become Kalos queen!"

Ash put hand over Serena's hand. Serena felt her tears drying up. Standing up, Ash looked straight into Serena's eyes. "Remember, never give up till its over."

 **So hope you enjoyed this chapter, I made it a but longer to make up for how short last chapter was ;). Anyways... for all you hardcore amourshippers out there (including meee), dont fret cause the amourshipping will only escalate as the story progresses. Well then, i better get back to writing, see you next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Finally done with this chapter, sorry about the wait. Im just really busy with sorts of things and its hard to keep up with this amourshipping stuff. Anyways enjoy this chapter!**

 **FYI there might be some spoilers in this so if you haven't watched the first few episodes of XY and you don't like spoilers, I suggest you to watch that then read this. If you already did or you just don't care, welp ok proceed!**

 **I do not own Pokémon (tho i wish i did)**

 **chapter 5:**

The next day, Serena once again woke up. It was about ten AM, and she felt great, as if her injury never even happened. She slid out of bed and shuffled over to the door to go down and get some breakfast.

In the guest room, Ash was sitting down, discussing with Bonnie. Slightly embarrassed, Ash covered his eyes with the rim of his cap. "So... you know right..?"

Bonnie grinned. "Yep!" Ash sighed. "Of course you do..." " _She's Bonnie after all..."_

"So... what should i do...?" Bonnie scratched her chin in thinking. "I say you confess!" Ash jumped back in shock. "Eeeeeh?! What?"

Bonnie leaned in closer to question him. "Depends. Why do you like her?" Ash thought for a minute. "Well, she's always supportive of me..., she always helps me when i need help, and she's very talented..."

Bonnie scrunched her eyebrows. "But how much do you like her?" Ash panicked at the thought of that question. "A-a lot, i guess." Bonnie smirked. "But do you love her?"

Ash started sweating. "Y-yeah I g-g-guess.." Bonnie grinned at the answer. "Good! I think you should buy her a gift, then confess when something important happens."

Ash scratched his head. "Are you sure?" Bonnie jumped up. "Of course! My goal is not only to get my brother a keeper, but also to get you and Serena together!" She exclaimed with a wink.

Ash stood up. "Alright, today Im going to find a good present for Serena!" He headed towards the door.

At the other side of the door, Serena was on her knees, eyes wide open and teary, after accidentally eavesdropping on that conversation.

" _So he d-does like me b-back?! Am I just dreaming?"_ Serena rubbed her eyes and looked around. " _What do I do?! If Ash finds out I heard him-"_ Serena jumped back in shock as the door in front of her opened, leaving Ash looking down at Serena, who was still on the floor.

"Oh! Good morning, Serena." "G-good morning, Ash!" Ash frowned. "Are you okay from yesterday? And why are you on the ground?" Serena panicked, trying to find a good excuse. "Uhh- Ahm I- Uhh- I tripped! On my foot!" Ash got concerned again. "Does it hurt?"

Serena nodded and pointed at a spot on her leg that didn't hurt at all, as Ash reached into his pocket and brought out a white and blue handkerchief and wrapped it around the place on her leg where it "hurts".

Serena looked at the handkerchief. "Thats not _the_ handkerchief is it?!" Ash grinned. "Yep, It is." He reached out his hand and pulled her up onto her feet, and held her in for an embrace.

Serena blushed. " _Its just like that time at professor Oak's summer camp, except Im not actually hurt this time"_ She smiled at that memory, one of her most valued ones, as that was the first time she had met Ash."

 **So how was it! The amourshipping is spicing up ;)**

 **Idk if I should continue this after, yknow, like ash and serena get together, so ima let y'all decide on that. Again, sorry for the late upload, I'll try to get it done earlier next time. Anyways thanks for reading, reviews and follows/favs are very much appreciated. See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Arrgh. So guys I think Im going to upload about every 1-2 weeks because schools starting and that so... sorry. Anyways enjoy this chapter.**

 **I do not own Pokémon.**

 **Chapter 6:**

It was 2 o clock in the afternoon as the Kalos gang were sitting in the grass, enjoying the sun.

Serena was browsing her pink guidepad, scrolling through all the selections, when something caught her eye.

"Guys! The next Pokémon showcase is in just three days! We've got to go!". Bonnie jumped up in excitement. "Alright! Does that mean we're going back to Courmarine city of something?

Serena looked back at her guide. "No, this time its actually back at Gloire city, like my last master class performance!"

Clement helped himself up. "Then what are we waiting for? Lets get to it!" Ash jumped in the way. "Yeah, Serena can't miss this opportunity, can she?!"

Serena looked proudly at all of them. "Thank you guys so much!" Bonnie jumped onto her lap. "We're your friends, after all!"

Later that night, Serena was packing for the days to come. "So I think i need my brush, these pair of earrings, my shoes..." she went through her list, stuffing everything in her cramped suitcase. "Oh no! My dress was burnt in that accident the other day! Where do I get a dress now..."

Serena was pondering ways to quickly and efficiently get a new dress when she heard a quick knock on her door. Opening it, she saw her mom and Ash. In his hands was a bag from an expensive an fashion shop.

Ash handed the bag over with a smile. "We knew your other dress was ruined in the fire yesterday, so we got you this.

Serena pulled the contents out. Inside was a blue and flowing white dress and a purple bow. She almost teared up from the pure act of kindness.

"T-thanks so much, Ash, mom! It's beautiful!" Serena held the dress to her chest. Ash and Grace smiled. "I just found the clothing I didn't like, and Ash picked the color!" The three of them shared a laugh.

 _ **"Flight Altaria to Gloire City will now be boarding. *BEEP*"**_ The group of four started grabbing up their bags and walking towards the gate.

Serena got up last, as she had trouble carrying all her things. She ran over to catch up with her friends, when she was suddenly stopped.

Grace put her hand on Serena's shoulder. "Not so fast. You need to give your mother a hug!" Serena rolled her eyes. "Mo-om..."

As Grace held Serena in for an embrace, she put her lips up to Serena's ears. " _He definitely likes you back. Go win him, tiger!"_

Serena pulled out. "Mom! So you do know!" Grace winked. "Good luck, Serena!" Serena sighed. "Alright mom, see you." She walked her way to meet up with her friends

The four were late in getting tickets, so they got the worst seats, in the back. When she made her way to the back, she saw Bonnie sitting with Clement, which meant the only other seat was next to... Ash.

Serena gave Bonnie the evil eye. " _Im going to kill you, bonnie!"_ Bonnie saw Serena staring at smiled smugly. Serena sighed and plopped down next to Ash.

It was midway into the flight, when Serena began thinking. Ash turned to her. "Hey, whats wrong, Serena?" She looked down at her lap. "I was just thinking, how will I beat Aria this time?! I lost to her last time, I probably wont have a chance at all again-"

Ash covered Serena's hand with his. "Serena, I believe in you- WE believe in you." Serena stared into Ash's eyes. "Huh?"

"I didn't think i would beat Diantha in the Kalos championships, but you know what? Pikachu, my other Pokémon, and I never gave up! Thats why we won."

Serena pumped her fists. "Alright! Im going to win this!" Ash smiled. "Theres the Serena I know."

 **Hope Y'all enjoyed this chapter, ples drop a follow and a fav, reviews are much appreciated. As in the words of Gary Oak: "smell ya later!"**


End file.
